


Waking Up

by LexiiBishop



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiiBishop/pseuds/LexiiBishop





	Waking Up

Waking up was always difficult, I never wanted to leave the bed. It was always the hardest when I had worked the day before and it was now the weekend. Knowing that I didn't have to go to work, made me just want to lay in bed all day and do nothing. Unfortunately, those weekends where I didn't have to work, meant that I could work on my house or my art or write, and those were things I definitely couldn't do in bed. Paint in bed... sounds like a nightmare, The one saving grace of getting out of bed was the fact that I could keep busy and forget that I was alone and lonely, and my bed was cold and empty. That the man I wanted by my side didn't see me that way and was probably in his own bed waking up beside a sweetbutt. 

Waking up this morning, all I could feel was warmth, all I could smell was whiskey, cigarettes and aftershave. Taking my mind back to the fact that I had fallen asleep in one of the dorms at the clubhouse. I didn't want to think about how many women had slept in this bed, or in fact whose bed I had stolen the night before. It wasn't that I had drunk too much that had made me sleep here, but the fact that I was dead tired and I just didn't want to go home to my cold and empty house, again. 

It took me a few moments of waking up to realise that my whole back was warm and there was a weight across my waist. Stretching slightly, I didn't want to wake properly and face whoever was currently laying behind me, I didn't want to face that I had spent the night in the arms of someone who wasn't him again. None of the arms that I found around me on these mornings were ever the arms that I wanted there, and it was disappointment every time. I never had sex with them, they were all my friends, almost an extended family and sometimes a girl just needs a pair of warm strong arms around her to keep the darkness at bay, and although they would never admit it, they always seemed to enjoy a night of cuddling also. 

Feeling warm breath on the back of my neck had me cracking my eyes open, and looking down at the tan arm resting across my waist. The tan arm didn't give anything away and I was no wiser as to who was wrapped around me. Stretching a little more I tried to see a little more of what they were wearing to figure it out, and got a poke in the ribs for my trouble.

"oww" I muttered under my breath, and was rewarded with a sleepy chuckle, that told me exactly who was using me as a teddy bear. 

That arm across my waist belonged to the one person who I'd always dreamed of, the one man who I knew would never want me the way I wanted him, the one man who was way too good for me. Gently trying to extricate myself from his arms, while not showing that I was dying from embarrassment and trying not to cry in heartache was the hardest thing i'd done in a long time. I just wanted to settle more into those arms and forget that reality was just outside that bedroom door. Trying to slide out of the bed, that arm across my waist tightened and refused to let me leave. 

"where are you going?" Came that sleepy voice i'd dreamed of. I knew if I turned my head I would see him peaceful, those beautiful brown eyes that haunted me hidden behind sleepy eyelids still. 

"I have to go home. Things to do." I said quietly as I tried to wiggle out of his embrace. The strong arm around my waist tightened again and pulled me back into his warmth, I just knew that I wouldn't be able to leave unless he allowed it. His strength was one of the things that I admired about him, and I was not afraid to admit that I had spent a fair amount of time watching the muscles in his arms as he worked or went about club business. 

"I need to go, just go back to sleep!" I said again, hoping he would let me go and I could go home and die of embarrassment in peace. But all I got in response was another sleepy chuckle and the feel of those long admired arm muscles tightening as his hand gripped my hip.

Laying there in silence, trying to plan a way to get out of here, while internally panicking that he was going to figure out how in love with him I was, was not the way I thought my morning was going to go. Feeling stubble and his nose nuzzle my ear slightly had my heart about ready to break out of my chest. 

"Mi Reina, you are exactly where you need to be!" 

It was a funny feeling to panic and have your heartbroken all at the same time as trying not to outwardly show any emotion. Hearing him say that nickname, made me realise he thought he was in bed with someone else, someone more beautiful, someone more him.

I tried again to slide out of his embrace and at least make it to the bathroom before breaking. But this time and almost in slow motion, both his strong arms tightened around me and he lifted up to look down into my face. Seeing those brown eyes looking down at me stopped me dead in my tracks, all effort to escape frozen. 

"Mi Reina, Ava, you are exactly where you need to be!" It took a second or ten to work out what he had said, a frown coming to my face making him chuckle and lean his forehead down against mine. 

"Ava, i'm not letting you go, not when I have finally got you here in my arms, where you belong."

"Obispo!" I whispered. 


End file.
